AVALANCHE
AVALANCHE , always in all capital letters, is the name of two eco-terrorist insurgent groups in Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, both opposing the actions of the Shinra Electric Power Company who seek to save the Planet from the misuse of Mako energy. The first group are the main antagonists of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, while the second is a group the main heroes of Final Fantasy VII are a part of in the beginning of the game. Ideology The ideology of both organizations of AVALANCHE derives from the Cosmo Canyon-based teachings of Planet Life, arguing that the Planet is a living organism with all living creatures being part of it. They believe Shinra's actions are harmful and that continued harvest of Mako energy will destroy the world, and that all life on the Planet is derived from the Lifestream. By sucking it out the Planet is being eaten away until the world will be incapable of sustaining life. To this end, they believe Shinra must be stopped by force. Methods Story AVALANCHE was founded in Cosmo Canyon by a man who learned of the Study of Planet Life and realized the harm Shinra Company's Mako Reactors would have on the Planet. The movement became to be led by Elfé with support from a scientist named Fuhito. AVALANCHE confronts the Shinra army and the Turks all across the world, but are unable to gain decisive victory. Eventually, AVALANCHE's support figures and leaders depart the organization for various reasons, leaving only Fuhito. Under his command, the group disinegrate from within and in a last ditch effort Fuhito summons Zirconiade but is killed in battle by the Turks and what remains of this AVALANCHE group collapses. Barret Wallace met a former member of AVALANCHE in Cosmo Canyon and learned of the movement's goals before Fuhito took it over. Barret is inspired to form a second incarnation of AVALANCHE to stop the use of Mako energy and help the people of the Midgar Slums. The second AVALANCHE has only a handful of members and is less ruthless than the first AVALANCHE. After the group bombs the Sector 1 Reactor and Sector 5 Reactor, Shinra launches an assault on the pillar supporting the plate above Sector 7, destroying all of Sector 7 to wipe out the organization and put the blame on AVALANCHE for the attack. The surviving members continue to fight Shinra to save the Planet, and the movement can be said to live on in Cloud Strife's party, although the group is rarely referred to as "AVALANCHE" following the events of Midgar. When visiting Cosmo Canyon, Barret proclaims the rebirth of AVALANCHE, which from now on focuses on stopping Sephiroth rather than fighting the Shinra. In addition they try to keep the Shinra from getting the Huge Materias, causing them to clash with the corporation at Mt. Corel and Fort Condor. When the Weapons awake, AVALANCHE is forced to deal with them as well. Although AVALANCHE presumably disbands following the events in Final Fantasy VII, the former members are forced to deal with the Remnants of Sephiroth, a trio consisting of the physical manifestations of Sephiroth, who try to enable his physical resurrection into the world. They are also heavily involved in the Battle of Midgar alongside the World Regenesis Organization, who is working to protect the Planet and doing their best to keep what Cloud and the others worked so hard to bring. In Battle In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', three types of AVALANCHE soldiers are fought: the AVALANCHE (Gun), AVALANCHE (Grapple) and AVALANCHE (Magic). The Ravens are a squad of genetically engineered super soldiers created under the supervision of Fuhito, but even if they are part of AVALANCHE, they are little more than zombies to Fuhito's will. Gallery Trivia *In Cosmo Canyon Barret mentions he had promised Jessie, Biggs and Wedge they would go there to celebrate one day. The original script for Final Fantasy VII included a scene where Barret and the other members of AVALANCHE would talk about going to Cosmo Canyon but this scene was cut from the game's final version. *AVALANCHE symbol of skull and bones resembles the pirate flag Jolly Rogers. Although the traditional skull and crossbones pirate flag prevalent in popular culture is usually depicted as black, many historians agree the original pirate flag was red: red flags were common in naval warfare to signal that no quarter would be given. The red flag was called Joli Rouge (pretty red) by the French, and may have been corrupted into English as Jolly Roger. *Though the timeline of Before Crisis overlaps with that of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, AVALANCHE receives only a single mention in the other spin-off, in Mission 1-4-3 when they steal a shipment of experimental new Shinra weapons. de:AVALANCHE fr:AVALANCHE it:AVALANCHE Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Organizations